Cinta pertama dan terakhir
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: Pertemuan awal di musim dingin menimbulkan perasaan diantara mereka, bagaimana jika salah satu diantara mereka terbangun dan melupakan semua yang terjadi termasuk seseorang yang mengisi hidupnya...  NejiNaru


Khe….khe….khe...Ohayou minna_san…..

Sebenarnya Ken pencinta pairing SasuNaru atau NaruSasu, tapi entah mengapa saya dan kembaran saya Iza merasa tertantang untuk mebuat pairing NejiNaru yang sangat amat kosong di pasaran*dikeroyok SasuNaru fans club*…

Akhirnya fic NejiNaru ini selesai juga setelah Ken bertarung dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, sungguh betapa guru-guru tega memberikan banyak tugas padaku hiks… hiks…hiks…. *dasar author stres ngapain loe curhat*

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel kegemaran Ken, yang judulnya Winter In Tokyo karyanya Ilana Tan salah satu penulis favoritku.

Uwoekehhhh… dari pada kite ngalurngidul kaga jelas mendingan.. langsung baca ajaaahhh…. ^_^

Disclaimer :

Pengennya sich mengatakan, Naruto yang imut dan seksi punya saya *dilempar panci sasuke*

Tetapi, hiks…hiks…hiks… karena Mbah Masashi Kishimoto lahir duluan, ya….

NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA…..huwaaaaaa *nangis dipojokkan*

Warning :

Gaje, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen_Ai, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s) dll….

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Rate :

Sekarang Ken buat yang aman-aman mania, jadi T aja…..

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Tragedy aduh saya juga bingung

jadi, General aja ye...

*disangkutin di menara apel*

Pairing :

Khe… khe… khe… sudah pasti NejiNaru dan ShikaKiba dan bertambah seiring berlarinya waktu

Summary :

Pertemuan pertama di awal musim dingin di Konoha. Selama sebulan bersama, perasaan baru pun terbentuk.

Lalu segalanya berubah saat salah satu dari mereka terbangun dan melupakan semua hal yang terjadi

dalam sebulan terakhir, termasuk seseorang yang telah mengisi hidupnya

Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir

Prolog

Ia menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi, ia berdiri di sana beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang perlahan-lahan turun. Ada yang hilang, ya dia merasa perasaan kosong saat menatap butiran salju tersebut siapa dan apa yang hilang ia bahkan tak tahu dan paham. Tapi, semakin ia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tersebut, rasa sesak kembali menyerang ulu hatinya membuatnya merasakan sebuah lubang besar menganga di hatinya.

Ia mencoba tersenyum tipis, menghilangkan sedikit sesak yang mulai timbul saat menatap butiran salju tersebut kemudian dengan sigap ia membalik tubuhnya dan saat itulah matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang sangat indah, mata yang mampu menegelamkan dirinya seperti samudra tanpa dasar.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar, mencoba menjeratnya dalam sebuah euporia keindahan, tapi keindahan tersebut berhenti saat seseorang bermata indah tersebut melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan mulai berkata lirih " aku pasti akan mencarimu mata indah yang telah menjeratku "…

Butir 1

Musim dingin sudah tiba dan menyelimuti Konoha, angin-angin bertiup sangat kencang membelai lembut rambut seorang pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia bergegas menyusuri jalan kecil dan sepi yang mengarah ke gedung apartemennya.

Ia mengigil karena rasa dingin sudah berhasil menyerang tubuh berkulit tan tersebut buru-buru ia merapatkan jaket dan sweternya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin untuk sampai keapartemenya sungguh ia tidak sabar untuk segera makan ramen dan meminum cokelat panas. hem, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perutnya berteriak kegirangan. Dingin-dingin memang enak makan ra…..

" Hei!"

Naruto terlompat kaget dan berputar cepat. Matanya terbelalak menatap pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dan diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba tetangganya yang tinggal di apartemen lantai bawah bersama kekasihnya Nara Shikamaru pemuda bertampang malas dengan IQ 180.

" Kiba," Naruto mendesah sambil menepuk dada," kau ingin membunuhku."

Pemuda bertato tersebut hanya mendecakkan lidah dan tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Naruto tersebut. " kau itu benar-benar mudah terkejut Naruto."

Mendengar penuturan Kiba tersebut membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya yang membutanya nampak mengemaskan dan hal itu membuat sang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan pipi bertato segitiga terbalik tersebut tak mampu menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya.

" Kau tahukan aku punya pengalaman buruk," kata Naruto menatap tajam kearah Kiba.

" Ya, ya, ya. Aku minta maaf. ayo cepat, aku hampir membeku di sini," kata Kiba sambil menarik tangan Naruto masuk kedalam apartemen.

" Kelihatannya barang bawaanmu lebih dari kata berat?" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah tas ransel milik Naruto.

" He…he..he… aku baru saja mengambil beberapa buku untuk bahan resensi tulisan yang akan aku buat," kata Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya.

" Kau masih belum menyelesaikannya Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

" Hah, kau tahu kan aku bukan Shikamaru yang punya IQ 180. Kemampuan otakku biasa-biasa saja bahkan bisa dibilang pas-pasan jadi, ya begitulah," kata Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Tapi, kalau memang diperlukan Shika pasti mau membantumu," kata Kiba sambil tersentum tulus kearah Naruto.

" Arigatou, tapi saat ini aku masih bisa. Kau hari ini pulang telat Kiba?" tanya Naruto sambil meniup kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak terlindungi.

" Ya, hari ini aku baru saja berkunjung kerumah kakakku. Ayo cepat Naruto, aku yakin saat ini Shika tengah meraung karena aku belum memasakkan apapun untuknya. Kadang aku berfikir kapan dia akan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri," kata Kiba sambil menghembuskan nafas teraturnya.

" Ha… ha… ha… buat apa Shika harus repot-repot mengurus dirinya kalau kau dengan rela dan suka hati mengurus dia," kata-kata Naruto menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah Kiba.

" Ayo, cepat aku bisa mati beku jika jalanmu seperti semut begitu," kata Kiba sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan mempercepat langkah mereka. Naruto hanya pasrah mendapatkan perlakuan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya bangunan yang disebut-sebut sebagai apartement itu tidak benar-benar mirip sebuah gedung apartemen dalam bayangan kebanyakan orang.

Gedung ini lebih tepat disebut gedung tua dengan dua tingkat berukuran kecil, setiap lantainya memiliki dua apartemen yang saling berhadapan tidak ada lift yang menghubungkan hanya sebuah tangga yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar.

Di lantai dasar, apartemen 1 ditempati oleh dua orang saudara kembar Iza dan Ken, yang sekaligus menjadi penanggung jawab gedung dan apartemen 2 di seberang mereka ditempati sepasang kekasih Shikamaru dan Kiba. Nara Shikamaru pemuda berusia 23 tahun lebih tua 2 tahun dari Naruto dan ia juga menjadi senior Naruto di kampus, dan dia bekerja sambilan sebagai manager cafe yang terletak di tengah kota Konoha.

Sedangkan Inuzuka Kiba pemuda berusia 21 tahun, ia sebaya dengan Naruto ia juga menjadi teman Naruto di kampus dan rekan kerja. Ya, mereka bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran ternama di Konoha.

Naruto sendiri menempati apartemen 4 di lantai dua sedangkan apartemen 3 saat ini kosong. Saat Naruto pertama kali datang kegedung ini 5 tahun yang lalu, penghuni apartemen 3 adalah seorang pelukis muda berbakat bernama Danzo Sai, tetapi 3 tahun kemudian Sai pergi dan apartement 3 belum memiliki penghuni baru.

Walaupun gedung itu sudah tua, kondisi didalamnya tidak buruk. Ruangannya cukup luas, jika dibandingkan dengan apatemen lain pada umumnya, fasilitasnya memadai, dan biaya sewa yang harus dibayar termasuk murah, sungguh sangat langka menemukan apartemen seperti ini di Konoha.

Setiap apartemen di sana memiliki susunan yang sama mulai dari dapur, tempat duduk yang mengarah kebalkon sempit yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian, satu bilik kloset dan satu tempat tidur yang dilengkapi dengan pemanas.

Apartemen ini merupakan tempat yang paling menyenangkan dan memberi makna bagi Naruto, dimulai dari kedua penanggung jawabnya yang ramah dan bersahabat juga karena mereka sebaya dan dua tetangga lagi sepasang kekasih yang konyol dan kekonyolan pasangan tersebut menghibur mereka semua. Hal itu menjadikan gedung mungil tersebut menjadi ramai.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen 2, Kiba berbalik dan menghadap Naruto. " Oh, ya apa kau tahu kalau penghuni baru apartemen 3 sudah datang?"

Mata Naruto melebar mendengarnya. " Benarkah."

Kiba megangguk. " Aku sendiri juga belum melihat orang itu, tapi Shika melihat orang itu tadi pagi."

" Em, apa dia laki-laki?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba mengangguk lagi. " Mungkin, tapi aku juga belum melihat jelas jadi belum bisa memastikan dengan pengelihatanku sendiri. Kau tahu sejak kedatangannya tadi pagi ia sama sekali belum keluar dari apartemennya." kata Kiba sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto berkerut samar." Bukannya Shika pergi kuliah da kau juga pulang telat kan hari ini jadi bagaimana kau tahu dia belum keluar dari apartemennya?"

Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. " Shika memang pergi kuliah dan aku juga pulang telat, tapi dua bersaudara kembar itukan ada di rumah saat itu," katanya merujuk kepada dua saudara kembar yang mengelola tempat tersebut.

" Begitu, mungkin kedua bersaudara itu tahu siapa yang menyewa apartemen itu," gumam Naruto.

" Kurasa tidak," kata Kiba sambil memasang pose berfikir.

" Ya, ya, ya lebih baik aku langsung memastikannya sendiri ja ne…." kata Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Kiba yang memasuki ruang apartemennya ia melangkahkan kakinya menapaki beberapa buah anak tangga.

**Normal pov**

Ketika mencapai pintu apartemennya, Naruto berhenti lalu menoleh dan menatap apartemen 3. Benarkah sudah ada seseorang yang menyewa apartemen itu dan kini menjadi tetangganya? rasa penasaran menguasai seluruh pikirannya perlahan-lahan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen 3.

Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan dan mengendap-endap memang nampak seperti pencuri tapi entahlah rasa penasaran telah membutakannya, didekatkannya daun telingannya kepintu, ia tak mendengar suara apaupun dari dalam apartemen.

Pikiran buruk mulai menguasai otaknya bagaimana kalau penghuni baru itu terkena serangan jantung, atau dia pingsan atau dia terpeleset dan arg… Naruto mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kini Naruto dilanda kerisauan, apakah ia harus memberi tahu yang lain atau tidak saat ia tengah bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Pintu mendadak berayun terbuka dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuat kepalanya yang masih menempel di pintu kehilangan sandaran dan tubuhnya jatuh kedepan. Ia memekik kaget sebelum jatuh teduduk di lantai batu yang dingin.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, ittei~…." Naruto beteriak dengan kerasnya.

15 detik kemudian, Naruto tersadar kembali dan mendongak. Matanya terbelak kaget, terpaku pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen 3 yang terbuka. Awalnya Naruto tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas orang tersebut karena gelapnya apartemen 3, namun kemudian ia dapat melihat dengan jelas saat sosok itu melangkah kedekatnya.

Kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi tersebut terlihat berantakan. Naruto terpesona sesaat saat menatap pemuda tersebut, ia melihat rambut panjang berwarna kecokelatan dan juga mata ungu tanpa pupil, bangaimana orang bisa melihat tanpa pupil di matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda berambut cokelat tersbut berkata dengan suara seraknya " Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto belum sempat menjawab, karena tiba-tiba suasananya di sana menjadi ramai.

**Naruto pov**

Ketika mencapai pintu apartemenku, aku berhentu lalu menoleh dan menatap apartemen 3. Benarkah sudah ada seseorang yang menyewa apartemen itu dan kini menjadi tetanggaku? rasa penasaran menguasai seluruh pikiranku perlahan-lahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju apartemen 3.

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan dan mengendap-endap memang nampak seperti pencuri tapi entahlah rasa penasaran telah membutakanku, kudekatkan daun telinganku kepintu, aku tak mendengar suara apaupun dari dalam apartemen.

Pikiran buruk mulai menguasai otakku bagaimana kalau penghuni baru itu terkena serangan jantung, atau dia pingsan atau dia terpeleset dan arg… Aku mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kini diriku dilanda kerisauan, apakah aku harus memberi tahu yang lain atau tidak saat aku tengah bergelut dengan pemikiranku.

Pintu mendadak berayun terbuka dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuat kepalanku yang masih menempel di pintu kehilangan sandaran dan tubuhku jatuh kedepan. Aku memekik kaget sebelum jatuh teduduk di lantai batu yang dingin.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, ittei~…." Aku beteriak dengan kerasnya.

15 detik kemudian, aku tersadar kembali dan mendongak. Mataku terbelak kaget, terpaku pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen 3 yang terbuka.

Awalnya aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas orang tersebut karena gelapnya apartemen 3, namun kemudian aku dapat melihat dengan jelas saat sosok itu melangkah kedekatku.

Kini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi tersebut terlihat berantakan. Aku terpesona sesaat saat menatap pemuda tersebut, aku melihat rambut panjang berwarna kecokelatan dan juga mata ungu tanpa pupil, bangaimana orang bisa melihat tanpa pupil di matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut berkata dengan suara seraknya " Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku belum sempat menjawab, karena tiba-tiba suasananya di sana menjadi ramai.

**End Naruto pov**

Hyuuga Neji terbangun dengan kepala pusing, penerbangan dari Amerika ke Konoha memerlukan waktu yang ' cukup ' untuk membuatnya jet-lag, ia menegadahkan kepalanya diliriknya apartemennya yang gelap.

Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, matanya membuka pertama perasaan yang pertama kali dirasakan adalah lehernya terasa kering, ya dia butuh minum sekarang perlahan tapi pasti ia berhasil menyeret kakinya menuju dapur tapi di urungkan niatnya tersebut saat dirasa matanya menagkapa sesosok bayangan di balik pintunya.

Didekatkannya tubuhnya, ia tak menagkap suara apapun tapi dapat ia lihat dengan jelas bayangan itu masih ada dan kini tengah berdiri disana dengan gerakan cepat pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut membuka pintu tersebut dengan sekali sentakan dan saat itulah ia dapat mendengar pekikan kesakitan dan seseorang yang tengah jatuh terduduk di depannya.

**Neji pov**

Aku terbangun dengan kepala pusing, penerbangan dari Amerika ke Konoha memerlukan waktu yang ' cukup ' untuk membuatku jet-lag, aku menegadahkan kepalaku aku melirik sekilas apartemenku yang gelap.

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku, mataku membuka pertama perasaan yang pertama kali dirasakan adalah leherku terasa kering, ya aku butuh minum sekarang perlahan tapi pasti ia berhasil menyeret kakinya menuju dapur tapi ku urungkan niatku tersebut saat mataku menagkap sesosok bayangan di balik pintu.

Kudekatkan tubuhku, tapi aneh aku tak menagkap suara apapun tapi dapat ku lihat dengan jelas bayangan itu masih ada dan kini tengah berdiri disana dengan gerakan cepat aku membuka pintu tersebut dengan sekali sentakan dan saat itulah aku dapat mendengar pekikan kesakitan dan melihat seseorang yang tengah jatuh terduduk di depanku.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, ittei~…." Dia beteriak dengan kerasnya.

15 detik kemudian, dia tersadar kembali dan mendongak. Matanya terbelak kaget, ia tampak terpaku menatap diriku oh, aku jadi nampak seperti hantu.

Mungkin ia tidak bisa melihat jelas sosokku mengingat betapa gelap apartemenku, kemudian aku melangkah mendekatinya agar ia bisa melihat jelas sosokku.

Kini aku rasa dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, diriku yang nampak mengenaskan ini. Nampaknya ada yang menarik dari tubuhku dan wow, matanya indah sekali baru pertama kali aku bertemu mata berwarna biru cerah sungguh memikat dan menggoda.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku berkata dengan suara serakku " Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia belum sempat menjawab, karena tiba-tiba suasananya di sana menjadi ramai.

**End Neji pov**

Terdengar suara heboh yang mengelegar dari arah lantai dasar apartemen tersebut.

" Siapa yang teriak itu?" kata seorang pemuda bernama Iza.

" Apa pencuri?" kata pemuda lain yang berwajah sama dan diketahui bernama Ken menambahkan.

" Pencuri, cepat hentikan aksi kagetmu itu dan bawa tongkat baseball milikmu. Sedangkan aku akan membawa panci kembangaanku." kata pemuda bernama Iza dengan ciri rambut berwarna merah orange dan bermata emerald.

" Ah, dasar kau ibu-ibu," kata pemuda bernama Ken yang berwajah sama dengan Iza tapi dengan warna rambut biru donker dan bermata sapphire.

" Jangan mengejekku," kata Iza sambil memelototkan matanya kearah Ken dan dan dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Ken.

Sementara itu di apartemen tempat dua sejoli tinggal..…..

" Shika, kau dengar ada pencuri." kata Kiba pada pemuda berambut nanas yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru.

" Ah, lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah sok polosnya.

" Dasar bodoh, cepat kenakan celanamu dan lepaskan pelukanmu itu. Kau tidak dengar Naruto berteriak?" kata Kiba dengan nada sarkatik.

" Apa, Naruto ayo cepat." kata Shikamaru sambil mengenakan celananya dengan terburu-buru.

Keempat orang tersebut melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan tergesa-gesa kearah suara teriakan Naruto dan keadaan yang saat ini mereka lihat adalah Naruto yang sedang terduduk dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang tengah berdiri memandangi Naruto.

Kiba yang melihat posisi yang sangat ehem, terkesan seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dalam cengkraman om-om mesum (?)

" Hei, pencuri sudah mencuri berani-beraninya kau mencoba memperkosa Naruto," kata Kiba dengan Nada sinisnya.

Semua yang mendengar hanya bisa sweatdroap mania.

Neji merasa lehernya terasa kering, ia baru ingat ternyata ia belum meminum apapun untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya Neji bergumam. " Nampaknya ada yang harus diluruskan di sini. aku tidak

mencuri dan aku juga tidak mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari pemuda ini," kata Neji sembil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

" Hem, jadi apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" kata Iza dengan panci yang masih teracung manis di tangannya.

" Em, Iza kurasa kau harus menurunkan pancimu." kata Ken dengan wajah innocent miliknya dan membuat Iza menunduk menyembunyikan kedua sisi pipinya yang merina merah menahan malu.

Semua mata memandang kearah Naruto, menunggu jawaban yang mungkin terluncur dari bibir tipis berwarna merah milik Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafasnya perlahan sebelum bergumam, " Ano, tadi aku mencoba mencari jawaban pertanyaan yang bergelantungan di kepalaku. Em, aku dengan dari Kiba ada tetangga beru yang menempati apartemen 3 tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda ada seseorang di sana. Jadi, aku mencoba menguping..em, ya begitu… aku pikir Neji san pingsan atau jatuh…. jadi, begitulah…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mendengar penuturan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, membuat Neji tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

" Oh…. begitu…" semi bersatu membentuk suatu kesatuan dan mengalunkan suara mereka bersamaan.

" Jadi, semua ini hanya salah paham?" tanya Ken pada Neji.

" Ya, kurasa begitu. Perkenalkan saya Hyuuga Neji yang menempati apartemen ini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya," kata Neji sambil membugkukkan badannya.

" Oh, jadi kau orang baru itu. Em, baiklah aku dan ini saudara kembarku Ken." Kata Iza sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh Ken.

" Em, dan aku Inuzuka Kiba maaf ata tindakan tidak sopanku tadi," kata Kiba sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Ya, sama-sama. Seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diri lebih awal, tapi karena aku sangat lelah jadi aku menundanya," kata Neji sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Eh, Shika perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Kiba sambil menyengol lengan Shikamaru.

" Ia, howaaaaaah…. Aku Nara Shikamaru," kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Salam kenal Nara san," kata Neji sambil membungkukkan lagi tubuhnya.

Sejak hari itu Neji merasa hidupnya akan berbeda dan dia merasa akan sangat menikmati perubahan tersebut.

TBC

Okheeeeeee…

Guten tag minna_san, ceritanya sampai sini dulu nanti Ken sambung lagi *senyum 1000 jari*

Reader : " Ngapain loe biki fic baru lagi, yang kemaren aja belum diupdate"

Author : *pundung di bawah pohon* " Maaf, hiks..hiks…hiks…. soalnya Ken mau

dibantai Iza kalau nggak buat fic ini *nangis Bombay*

Reader : " Jadi, dipaksa Iza nih ceritanya." *siap-siap ngelempar kucing*

Author : *merinding disko* " Nggak juga sih, emang gue mau buat…. Hwaaaaaaaa,

jangan kucing gue takut *lari dengan kecepatan ala apa aja yang cepet*

Reader : " Jangan pedulikan author stes itu, lrbih baik review ya…..

Author : " Iza, tolongin gue."

Iza : " Males, noh kucing dah mau nyampe."

Author : " Woa, tidak…. Tolong reviewnya….

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
